Galactose oxidizing activity will be purified from rat liver microsomal membranes. The details of the enzymology of this oxidative pathway will be examined and the significance of the formation of possible cytotoxic levels of D-galactonic acid will be evaluated. Using the isolated primary hepatocyte system, the mechanism of insulin stimulation of glucose-6-phosphatase activities will be further characterized with respect to parameters that may modify their activities, in vivo. Microtubule associated nucleosidediphosphate kinase will be purified, characterized and antibodies raised for subsequent fluorescent tagged antibody cytochemical distribution studies. Further evaluation of the effect of polyamines on microtubular protein kinase activity as a function of cAMP levels will be conducted.